


The Prince of Pennsylvania

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [90]
Category: The Prince of Pennsylvania (1988)
Genre: Colors, Fanart, Gen, Helmets, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, black & white - Freeform, man, my OCD got the better of me :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: A Fanart of Rupert Marshetta (Keanu Reeves): the Prince of Pennsylvania.
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You with a Story or Picture" [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 4





	1. Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the next chapter for "A Guilt of Pearl Necklaces" but needed to fact check something. In the meantime, I got to drawing this and then that took up all of my time.
> 
> However, when taking a photograph of the drawing with my phone camera and then fooling around with the settings, my OCD took over and I nearly lost my mind trying to fix it just right and then deciding which version looked best! Sigh. So I just uploaded the three best ones. You might only be able to spot the differences if you have OCD or are nuts like I am. :/ <3


	2. Colorized Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took this to an online colonizing site and mucked it up real good. However it turned out rather funky so I thought I'd post it anyway! :D <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I was afraid I wouldn't get the chance to write you a letter before my bedtime. Then I colorized this and now I can. Some people have constant or faithful readers. Keanu, you're my imaginary reader.
> 
> Or maybe not?
> 
> I may never know for sure.
> 
> But it makes me happy to think of you reading these. It's not intentionally like The Lake House but kind of like that. Only you're more silent than Alex. But that's okay too. Just the thought of you reading them makes me happy. I take what I can get, fine sir.
> 
> I'm excited about "BRZRKR" coming out soon. I saw about that special autographed one in a 1000 retailer incentive...
> 
> Games radar had this to say:
> 
> "This means you're gonna have to pony up major coin, or have a very special relationship with your local comic book retailer to get your hands on one. "
> 
> I don't have that type of relationship with my comic book retailer. And I certainly wouldn't foster any "special" one. I'm in love with you and not them. :/ Actually :D Because I'm not that type of a girl and that would only be for you because of I love you! So I'll hope maybe one day I can get your autograph without having to buy a thousand comics or get ummm close with a comic book shop dude. 
> 
> Although just seeing you would be enough. 
> 
> Or you knowing about these and that I'm in love with you.
> 
> Not just in my imagination but in reality.
> 
> Goodnight Keanu Reeves, whether you ever read this or not.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Keanu;
> 
> I worked on this picture nonstop because I wanted to write you this letter.
> 
> I forgot to tell you yesterday (well, forgot is a bit liberal because I was so tired yesterday I couldn't think well enough to forget anything :/ ) that at the end of my street I saw this man and his dog playing and I found the courage to ask what his name is; the dog not the man. It turned out to be Zeke. I said, "Hi Zeke," and he gave me a woof and then I got shy incase he added more woofs to it so I walked speedily away.
> 
> But Zeke reminded me of the film "Heavy Metal" (Plutonium Nyborg, baby!) and how Harold did the voice for a character called that in it. It made me wonder if you ever saw that film? It seems like one you might have, at the time, at least. I like a lot of things about it. Den saying Kate has nice eyes makes me laugh (and you'll know why if you've seen it.) And I love Taarna and her bird and the girl reincarnation of her and the rebirthed bird. I had a screencap I made of her hugging the bird on my old phone but it got lost when the battery to the phone almost exploded. :O
> 
> It makes me upset that Taarna is forgotten about as being a strong female character. I mean, just because she's beautiful and half naked doesn't discount the fact that she's the one to defeat the loc-nar. 
> 
> I wish I could be close to that beauty and bravery.
> 
> I watched "The Shawshank Redemption" tonight. It's one of my favorite films. 
> 
> The time after that dream, when I tried to get away from Jordan, I sent him a replication of the postcard that Andy sends Red. It was stupid but I wanted to say that I was free but I also foolishly wanted him to come and see me, like when Red goes to meet Andy. But he never did and I just went back to communicating with him and it all went so horribly bad.
> 
> Except, I found you. So, it wasn't so horrible.
> 
> But I asked myself tonight what I would send you if these are all over someday. I'd want you to have something of mine. Similar to when I was a little girl and I gave my grandpa this little toy of an eskimo baby because it was special to me but I loved my grandfather even more so I wanted him to have it.
> 
> It would have to be something that mattered to me.
> 
> Even if you never got it, or if you didn't know about these and you tossed it, I'd want to offer you something that meant more to me than just a postcard or something I bought or made. Because you helped me when I felt helpless. 
> 
> And then it came to me. I have this bookmark that I've also had since I was young. Every now and then, I find it in a book, usually one of my favorites and that I'm rereading for the upteetnth time, and it always cheers me up. It has this cute girl mouse hanging from a heart balloon and the saying "Things Are Looking Up!" under her.
> 
> I think, I'll send that to you when I'm done telling all the stories I can think of. It would be fitting because we both love to read (okay, maybe, not the same *type* of things) and I wrote so many stories for you (okay, *another* okay these were done digitally so you wouldn't need a real old fashioned bookmark but...)
> 
> But that bookmark is close to my heart. Just like you are. And it would be nice to think I left a bookmark on the man whom came to mean so much to me just like those books I never got tired of reading.
> 
> Much love,  
> Erin  
> XO XO  
> :D <3


End file.
